heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.15 - Catching Up with the Arrows
It has been a bit since Dinah's last visit; not as regular of a presence since having asked to be put on the reserves list, the blonde heroine's been busy with work and everything else that keeps her on her toes. Today she decided to come and see how people are doing as well as check to see if they need her. "Canary!" Superman exclaims as he notices her entrance. He's standing out on the observatory and noticed her approach through his uncanny ability to hear footsteps coming from quite a distance. But he didn't know it was her. "How are you? It's been a while." His face grows a grin as he nods to her, "It's great to see you." Kal-El is one of Dinah's oldest friends, someone she's known about as long as she's been doing the 'hero gig'. Because of that he's given a rather tight hug and even a kiss upon his cheek. "Hello, Superman. How have you been," she asks just as he asks her the same, making her laugh as a result. "I am fine. And it's great to see you, too. Sorry I haven't been around much. Going to be changing that, though." Superman shakes his head and smiles at her, "It's certainly no problem. Part of being on this team is understanding the ebbs and flows of each other's lives. I know you'd have been here if you could have. I trust all is well?" "As well as they ever are, Kal. You know. The florist shop's keeping me busy. Mother's Day is almost upon us as are all the various school's prom nights and everyone's wanting to get their orders in now." And she doesn't add how it's also almost wedding season and... "But enough about my boring, mundane life, Kal," Dinah says with a smile to her friend, "tell me about you. What's been up?" Superman blinks a few times as he looks away. His eyebrows go upwards and he smiles, trying to consider what has happened. "Well, for me, it's been about work too. But in regards to he heroing, there's been quite a bit lately. Just yesterday I fought Solomon Grundy with the help of a new hero who calls herself Spider-Woman. Know anything about her?" Dinah looks up and hmmms thoughtfully with an expression to match the tone. "I don't think so. But I got to admit that I'm not really up to speed on anyone new on the scene." She's been keeping such a keen eye on her part of the city that she really is woefully in need of reading up on all the new faces. "She any good?" "Seemed so. Seemed interested in the team too. Pretty good in a fight," Superman adds. He looks back to Canary, "Any word on Green Arrow and what he's thinking? "Always a good idea to get fresh blood on the team. Let me know if you need help running Spider-Woman through her paces." Kal's question about Oliver has Dinah pausing, not exactly sure what to say. "I see him everyday," she points out, "but he doesn't talk about the team much. Perhaps you two should talk about it?" Superman nods, "That's probably a good idea. About both, I mean. How is he? Arrow, I mean. You think he'd be open to a meeting?" Dinah smiles and shakes her head. "Probably not. But I'll talk him into it. Worse comes to worse..." Her eyes narrow and she can not help but to smirk a bit. "... do you like chili by chance?" "I love chili," Superman responds as his grin grows even bigger. "I mean, there's the chili from the midwest, the chili from Texas, and the chili from the the west. I love all kinds." "Let's see if you love Arrow's chili just as much." Oh yes. Dinah's plotting. Kal should be able to tell. She's got that mischevous gleam to her eye, after all. "Let me give you a call so we can arrange it." And no, Oliver will not be told who their guest will be before hand. "Sounds great. I'd like that very much." Superman chuckles a bit, and then goes back to her earlier comment. "So, you two see each other everyday. Sounds serious." Dinah nods a bit. "We've been seeing each other for awhile now," she points out. Not too many more details are given, like how Oliver's been living with her. "What about you, Kal? Got a girlfriend, yet?" Superman shakes his head, "No, I'd been involved with a team member for a while, but I think that's sort of ended its run. I think I'm probably too busy for a real relationship anyhow." Dina starts to mentally run through all the women she knows but can only sigh upon realizing that all the women she knows are probably the wrong kind to be hooked up with such a gentle man as him. "I am sorry to hear that." She happens to glance at her wrist then, the time causing her to suck air through her teeth. "I hate to run but I should go. Got a mid-week wedding and got a bunch of arrangements to go..." Superman shakes his head, "No, it's probably for the better. Don't worry about it." He smiles and nods to her. "It was good to see you. Look forward to seeing you again and to Arrow's chili." Category:Log